You're Back!
by QuackAttack2727
Summary: What if Jess hadn’t been able to go to California, what if there was something holding him back… (Literati) NEW CHAPTER Rory and Jess are on their way to CA... and we left them in a hotel room in Missouri
1. The Speech

Rating: G, for now nothing to worry about.  
  
Disclaimer: Unless you see any new characters, everything is Amy Sherman- Palladino's NOT mine.  
  
Summary: What if Jess hadn't been able to go to California, what if there was something holding him back... (Literati)  
  
Author's Note: I'm a big fan-fic fan, but this is my first one so go easy on me... please. I know this chapter's gonna be really, really short, but the others will be longer, you know how it is. I hope you like it, because this is how it should have been. And don't forget to review, because all of you are my inspiration.  
  
Rory stood at the podium. Rivers of empty words, that she had read aloud so many times, flowed off of her tongue subconsciously. Her eyes glazed over every word of that speech, though it was really unnecessary since she had practiced it countless times. She had worked so hard on this speech, giving it sentimentality and eloquence, but now that she was there, in the moment they lost it all. But the strange thing was, she couldn't fathom why. All of the things she had said about her years at Chilton or her loved ones had been true. It was just that something felt different, mysterious, like something, or someone was present.  
  
Luckily, while her mind scattered all about trying to figure out what was different, her mouth kept moving and the words came out for her. It was as if she had swallowed a tape recorder and told it to play at the right time. The presence grew stronger, like it was starting at her. She routinely rotated from left to right, as to obtain eye contact with everyone, and not have to concentrate on who she was looking at. This is the way she had always practiced.  
  
Still her mind was fixed on the peculiar feeling. Now she needed to find out what it was. She sped up in order to finish her speech more quickly. The presence was watching her, smirking at her even. Only one person's smirk had ever been able to make her smile. How she longed for him to be here, watching, waiting for it to be over as eagerly as she did. But he was gone, that's what Luke had told her mother. Gone to California or something like that, involving his father. And the chance of him coming back was slim to none. She had loved him, though she didn't want to admit it, and something told her that his feelings weren't empty either.  
  
She came to the conclusion of her speech. The loud applause flowed over the audience like a tidal wave. She swore she could hear her mother shout something, but she didn't care what it was. She was too preoccupied. She had to find out why she had this feeling. Then she saw it. Standing in the back of the courtyard. It almost made her trip down the stairs. She speeded towards it and stopped about ten feet in front. It was what she truly wanted. It was Jess.  
  
Did it suck? Was it okay? Was it acceptable? Please review, if you don't I might not keep writing. If I do the next one will be from Jess's perspective, a flash back, so please review. Oh, and something surprising will happen, you'll just have to be patient. 


	2. The Confrontation

Rating: PG, I changed the rating because there might be a bit of language or stuff like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, anything, just the words, not anything else, until you see something that you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: What if Jess hadn't been able to go to California, what if there was something holding him back. (Literati)  
  
Authors Note: OMG thank you so much to my first reviewers, miarae, coffeechick87, and smile1. You guys are the absolute best in the entire universe. I forgot that many of my readers don't live in the United States, so I am truly sorry if there is anything that you haven't seen before. This is my version, starting from the finale of Season 3 and continuing on. Also, if my chapters don't come right away I am very sorry, but I am very busy. I love you all and please review. Thanks so much!  
  
Chapter 2: The Confrontation  
  
"Hey," breathed Jess in order to break the heavy silence.  
  
"You're back!" cried Rory, obviously shocked to see her boyfriend, whom she had thought abandoned her.  
  
"I guess so," was all Jess could answer.  
  
There was so much tension and so many things that Rory didn't know yet. The air in the courtyard seemed foggy, although it was a warm spring day, and they both lost all recollection of where they were. Jess didn't know exactly how to explain what had been, and still was, going through his mind, but he knew that it would take a while. He knew that he loved Rory, there were no doubts about that, but he had never been a touchy, sensitive, "Read me, I'm an open book" kind of person. In the past he had needed to keep up his "tough guy" façade, because he had never been in a situation where he felt completely comfortable. He certainly hadn't been safe with his mother, who had severe drug and alcohol issues, and Luke seemed too nice and carefree to open up to. He hadn't ever needed to, because he had never cared for somebody as much as Rory.  
  
Jess could feel about one thousand eyes on him, but it didn't matter. Rory stood in front of him, mouth and eyes wide open not making a sound. What was he supposed to say? "I missed ya babe, and decided not to leave." How could someone wrap as many things as he wanted to say into one response? Especially in front of Chilton's graduating class of 2003, plus all of their families. He needed to tell her about his past, about why he left, about why he came back and definitely about how he got so fucked up. He needed to take her somewhere where they could be alone. Where he would be able to take off all the bandages concealing all that he had been hiding. He wanted to pour his soul out to her. No, he needed to.  
  
"Jess?" whispered Rory, tearing him out of his deep thought process.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He heard the crowd whispering. They were probably wondering the same thing, and who he was for that matter. But how the hell was she supposed to tell her? Just the day before he had been on a bus to California, but then he just got off and caught the next bus back to Star's Hollow. He couldn't just tell her. He needed to find the right words. He needed to wait, and let them marinate inside his head before they came out. He couldn't believe his inner monologue had just said marinate in that context, but it was really what he needed to do. He needed to make them just convincing enough for Rory. After all, she probably was mad at him. He couldn't take her to prom, he lied to her, and he left without saying goodbye. again. He had never been good at apologizing, because he never really needed to. But now he did, and he didn't know how. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand and take her away with him. They could go to the bridge and talk. It was the perfect place. It was their place. But he couldn't just sweep the valedictorian away from her graduation. He had already fucked everything up.  
  
So instead he said, "Um, can I talk to you later?" and looked up at all of the frustrated faces, "alone."  
  
"Um, sure, I guess," answered Rory. "At the bridge?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I'll be there,"  
  
He loved that Rory and he always were thinking the same thing. They had a special connection. Like, not to sound to mushy or anything, soul mates, They understood each other. Even sometimes on a deeper level than her and her mother. Jess slowly turned around. He took a few steps towards his car, stopping to give all of the stuck up Chiltonites one of his famous smirks. He kept walking and got back into his beat up, beige, car that he had bought with his pay from working at Wal-Mart. He would have to explain that one to Rory as well. He slid his key into the ignition, and looked up, only to see poor Rory's head practically being bitten of by a fuming Paris. He took the car out of park and slowly pushed down on the gas. He was leaving, but he definitely wasn't going far.  
  
I know that nothing big happened in this chapter, but there will be something big coming up and I already know what it is. : D The next chapter will switch back and forth between Jess and Rory's perspectives, but in future chapters I hope to have some other people be observing, and telling the story. I love you all, but it would make me want to keep writing so much more if you would please review and tell me what you think, or how to improve, because I know I need that. Ttfn! 


	3. Rice Milk?

Rating: I'm keeping PG for various reasons  
  
Disclaimer: How could I even pretend that I own it? I DO NOT!  
  
Summary: What if Jess hadn't been able to go to California, what if there was something holding him back. (Literati)  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you all from the very deepest part of my heart. This chapter will bring in a new perspective... Lorelai's. Jess and Rory will switch off perspectives soon, but I felt that this chapter could be refreshing. Plus, I love to watch you squirm for Literati action. Also, this chapter will be a bit lighter than the other's, but the drama will DEFINITELY return. But you'll love what's coming and please keep reviewing. Until Next time, :D Carie  
  
Chapter 3: Rice Milk?  
  
Lorelai inhaled another whiff of delicious Luke's coffee steam. She had been counting down the minutes until Luke's would open so that she could wrap her hands around a cobalt blue mug of steaming goodness. She had dragged Rory out of bed for it, which, as all mothers know, is only acceptable for an emergency, or for coffee, which in Lorelai's mind, was a type of emergency. She slowly sipped the pungent liquid and then looked up see her daughter picking at a plate of buttermilk pancakes, which had usually been scoffed down by now. She new something was bothering Rory, and she figured it must have been caused by the same dark haired, hoodlum from New York that had showed up at her graduation the day before. Lorelai had been just as shocked as Rory looked, but kept her mouth shut. She knew that this was one of those times when she would have to resist the temptation of butting in to make things better. This was between Rory and Jess. But what was he doing here? He just showed up again, out of the blue disrupting her whole graduation. That was so like him. Not caring about anyone except for himself. But if he only cared about himself, why would he have come back for Rory? He had always puzzled Lorelai. She knew that he wasn't the sort of boy that most mothers would allow their daughters to date. He was the time of boy who would be roaming around ally ways and sleeping with women twice his age. But something about the way he made her daughter feel was enough for Lorelai to allow it. She had never seen Rory as happy as she was when she was with Jess. Then again, she had never seen Rory as distressed or angry over anyone as much as Jess. See, there she was, confusing herself again.  
  
Luckily, Lorelai's confusion was interrupted by a loud, "Jess get your ass downstairs," from Luke.  
  
"Hold your horses," was followed by a series of loud footprints and Jess swinging the curtain open.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing, don't expect just to come back here and get a free ride. We've been open for an hour already!"  
  
"Okay, sorry," replied Jess followed by a long, exaggerated eye roll.  
  
Lorelai saw him glance at Rory. Something about the way he did it made her think that he wasn't going to play her or break her heart again. Maybe he was for real this time. But this was Jess, she thought. How could he change so quickly? He was the same boy who had cut school, drawn chalk out lines, destroyed snowmen and broken up her daughter's relationship with the town good boy, just to name just a few things. She knew that she couldn't fully trust him. At least not until he did something to really prove himself worthy.  
  
Lorelai looked over at Jess, who was sponging off tables. Every once in a while she'd catch him sneaking a glance at Rory. Every other time Rory was looking at him. There was so much sexual tension between them. Lorelai easily noticed that. Even from the moment she first saw him, the tension in the air grew thick enough to cut with a very, very dull knife. Maybe even a spatula. They had had so much history together, and Rory had so many reasons that she should have dumped him. But she didn't. Lorelai couldn't understand that yet. She had once been a teenager, and she had taken initiative in not marrying that boy who had dramatically altered her life. Why couldn't Rory do the same thing? What did she see in him? To Lorelai, Jess just seemed like an adolescent boy who was only concerned about himself. There were no layers. There was no depth. So she thought anyway.  
  
The bell above the door rang as some tourists that were passing though Star's Hollow filtered into the diner. She watched Jess take their orders. He gave a woman a look of utter disbelief when she asked for rice milk in her non-fat, light foam, latte.  
  
"I don't know what the hell rice milk is, but even if I did, I don't know how to make a latte with any foam for that matter, all I can do is pour you some coffee and give you some milk, from a cow, to put in it. You can choose between nonfat, 1%, 2% or whole milk, or you can even have it black for heaven's sake. But unless you want to make me drive all the way to some classy, cosmopolitan, market to get you your precious rice milk, those are your choices."  
  
"Black is fine, thank you," was all the women could answer, still shocked by Jess's frustration.  
  
Lorelai could tell that Jess wasn't only upset because of the women's request for rice milk. Although Lorelai herself had always wondered who would drink milk made of rice, she knew that Jess was stressed out because of Rory. In the words of Ricky Ricardo, he had a lot of "splianin' to do". He could tell Jess wasn't used to explaining himself. He need time to think about what to tell Rory.  
  
Jess delivered the customer's orders, and then told Luke that he was gong to take a break. He pushed open the door, but then paused half way through. Rory told Lorelai that she was going to too, because she wanted to do some reading. She picked up her things and silently walked over to the door that Jess had been holding open. Jess closed the door once they had both gone through. The both of them walked out the door and turned left. She knew that they were going to the same place. But she didn't care this time.  
  
"Lukeykins," Lorelai called.  
  
Luke responded with a grunt.  
  
"You know that they are going to the same place, don't you?  
  
Again, Luke responded with a mere grunt.  
  
I know this one was slow, but Rory and Jess are going to talk next chapter. It's not quite what you think though, so don't assume that it will be boring. Also please review, because it shows me that the story isn't worthless crap. And if you have any ideas for things that could happen I am very happy to accept them. Luv ya, Carie 


	4. Why Mariano, Why?

Rating: PG-13, yes, I have decided to up the rating (gasp) no it was suggested by a reviewer, so I am.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the computer, the thoughts and the fingers, that's all, I swear.  
  
Summary: What if Jess hadn't been able to go to California, what if there was something holding him back. (Literati)  
  
Author's Note: I have decided to start dedicating my chapters. The dedications will go to reviewers who have inspired my or given me a great idea. SO, if you want a dedication, please review. Also, in this chapter Rory and Jess will finally talk, but don't be too quick to assume, Jess isn't quite as ready to open up as we all had hoped. Until next time, Carie  
  
Dedication: This chapter is for X-identaty because she has inspired me to do what I have done with this chapter. Her reviews are always suggestive and complementary, so X-identaty, this one is for you. And, try not to droll on your key board.  
  
Chapter 4: Why, Mariano, Why?  
  
Jess finally turned around when he and Rory had reached the bridge. He sat down, dangled his feet over the edge, and stared into the water. He had gone over the words in his head a million times and was prepared to repeat them when the right time came. He knew that they would seem honest, yet they wouldn't be too deep or hurt as much as anything else would.  
  
"Hey," whispered Rory, after placing a hand on Jess's shoulder.  
  
"I missed you," he replied, smiling. Then he moved in closer and gave Rory a gentle peck on the lips. He went in again, this time deepening the kiss. Rory opened her mouth just in time for Jess to slide his tongue in. He had wanted her so badly. He ached for her. He could have stayed like this forever. Rory entwined her fingers in Jess's hair, as he worked his hands up and down her back. The two of them would have been there for hours if Rory hadn't broken away.  
  
"Jess," breathed Rory, "we need to talk."  
  
"I know," he sighed.  
  
"Jess, what happened?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Rory. I just needed to figure things out. I love you, I really do, it was just that I was so messed up. But I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"But why did you do all of those things? Why did you leave again? Why didn't you say good bye?  
  
"I told you Rory, I was really fucked up. I needed to sort things out. I needed to get my life straitened out. I needed to figure out what I really wanted in life." Right after Jess said that, he wished that he could just swallow the words back up.  
  
"You, you didn't know if you were happy?" asked Rory, on the verge of breaking out in tears.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's that I needed to figure out what I need. I was going to California, but I realized that I don't need what's out there for me."  
  
"But why did you do all of those things? Why did you cut school for a job? Why did you lie to me? I need you to tell me."  
  
Jess didn't know what to say to that. He loved Rory, but he just couldn't do that.  
  
"Tell you what?" he snarled.  
  
"Everything!" Rory cried.  
  
"I can't do that."  
* * *  
  
Rory hated that. She wanted him to be honest and open. Just this once. She didn't really care what he said. She just wanted to know him. To know what he had gone through. To know what he needed now. How she could help. How she could be sure that he wouldn't ever leave her again.  
  
"Why not? Don't you think that I deserve to know? I mean it's not like you just met me. It involves me too. I want to know. Why can't you just tell me?" She screamed.  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt you," he yelled. By now they were both standing up, facing each other.  
  
"Well it's too late for that, now isn't it?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to tell me." She started to turn away, but Jess grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't go, I just have a lot of shit to deal with. Don't you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't. That is why you need to tell me." And with that, she pushed back on his chest, sending him flying back and landing in the lake. "Why don't you come find me when you can?" Then she turned and ran as fast as she could back to home.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess used the bridge to climb out of the lake. He was soaked from head to toe, and his black t-shirt clung to every muscle like a second skin. His jeans hung low, revealing his boxers, because they were so full of water. He resumed the position, hanging over the bridge, as he had been when everything made sense. When he knew what to do. He looked up at the darkening sky. Then, he muttered, "Why, Mariano, why do you have to be so fucked up, why?"  
  
What did you all think? Next chapter will hopefully come soon, but I really need some help thinking of a way for Jess to make up with Rory. PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Hat That Corresponds to Your Gender

Rating: same as before (PG-13)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. How many times do I have to explain that I owe everything in this fic to the writing styles of Amy Sherman Palladino? I do, OKAY? So please, do not sue me.  
  
Summary: What if Jess hadn't been able to go to California, what if there was something holding him back. (Literati)  
  
Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry that this chapter took so long to update, but I hope it is worth it. I am very excited, because Jess is coming back to Star's Hollow in the real show, for at least 3 episodes! I'm sorry, people who don't live in the U.S. But anyway, back to my fic. I really hope you all like this chapter. Stay tuned because chapter six will be very exciting, and there will be a big surprise soon after that, so please R/R. Next Chapter will come soon!  
  
Dedication: This chapter is for miarae. She didn't exactly give me an idea that I am planning on using, but she tries so hard and that is worth a review. Her reviews are always heart felt and lengthy (hint hint) and she is just so sweet and nice. Thank you so much. Other readers, if you want a dedication, please R/R good reviews, and maybe I will dedicate to you. Luv you all.  
  
Chapter 5: The Hat That Corresponds to Your Gender  
  
Rory had been avoiding Jess all week. She had made a conscious effort to avoid seeing him. She sent Lorelai on daily trips to Luke's, and the two of them had ordered enough take out to feed two small armies. In fact, the only places Rory had gone were Lane's house and her own home. Tonight would be the first time she had been past Luke's since the scenario with Jess. It was only because of the town meeting, which she had considered skipping, but since she hadn't been in a few weeks, and the probability of Jess going was very unlikely, she decided to go. She was going to risk passing Luke's for her town. They should feel lucky, she thought.  
  
Rory reached into the fridge and pulled out the box of left over Pad Thai. She sat down and curled up on the couch cushions, letting them absorb her weight. She knew that the meeting would only consist of Taylor screaming at Luke, and then Luke screaming at Taylor, and then Babette and Ms. Patty calming the two fuming men down. Rory smiled. That would be worth passing by Luke's for.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess stared up at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed in a white T-shirt and a pair of flannel boxers, even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon. His hands were crossed over his stomach, and they moved up and down as he took long slow breaths. Luke decided to give him the afternoon of, since Jess had opened up for him this morning. He was tired, but he didn't feel like reading. He hadn't really felt like it for a while. It reminded him of Rory too much. Jess hated having not seen Rory for what seemed like centuries. He had seen her mom come into the diner almost every day, but Rory was never there with her. He felt like such an idiot. He didn't know if she had purposely been annoying him, but he couldn't bear the thought of it. What was worse was, Luke had made him promise to go to every town meeting and event as punishment for cutting school, which he would be starting again in the fall. Rory hadn't at the meeting for the past few weeks, and sitting in a folding chair watching Taylor's head turn red, with out Rory there to laugh with him about it, just wasn't the same. He doubted it, but Jess hoped she'd be there today. Even if she did ignore him, he would act as if he didn't care and brush it aside. But inside, he knew that it would hurt more than anything would. He had to think of something to do to win her back.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory and Lorelai headed down to the town meeting. Rory's stomach felt like one of those crazy Cirque du Soleil acrobats, flip flopping all over. It even hurt to swallow. She didn't know what to do if she were to see Jess. God, she was so mad at him. It felt like he couldn't trust her, and that really hurt. He was always so secretive. She just wanted to help him. She wanted to know his past, so that she could insure that his future would be better. She really did love him. But everything he said just seemed like a line from one of those Kay Diamonds commercials. He wanted him to tell her something honest. Maybe he would, he just needed time. But if she never saw him, that couldn't happen, could it? Now she sort of wanted to see him. She was really starting to confuse herself.  
  
Lorelai interrupted her thoughts with, "Rory, Sweets, are you okay? You've been really quiet lately. And you haven't been by Luke's in forever. Even for beautiful coffee. Is everything okay with Jess?"  
  
"It's just that he's never open with me," she complained, "It's like he always has to seem really tough."  
  
"Babe, all guys are like that. They think that thoughts and feelings are too feminine. Besides, they are always really confused about their own feelings, or at least they don't know how to articulate them. It's how the world was made, girls are talk, guys grunt."  
  
"I just wish that he'd just tell me stuff. I mean it's like he never tells me anything."  
  
"Ror, if he really loves you, he'll come around."  
  
"Well then, I guess he doesn't," Rory smirked.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai turned to her, "he came back to Star's Hollow for you. I think that says something."  
  
"Who says that it was for me? He won't tell me if it was or not, so I don't know!" she cried. The rest of the walk was silent. Rory had become mad at Jess again. She sort of wanted to see him, but she also dreaded it. She decided to let him decide, and let him take the lead. He could choose when he would talk to her. He dug the hole, now he had to get himself out of it.  
  
The Gilmore girls walked through the big wooden doors. They were about to enter the meeting, but Taylor, who was holding two black top hats full of small slips of paper, stopped them.  
  
"Please write your first and last name on the slip of paper, and place it in the hat that corresponds to your gender," Taylor said, showing the women the two hats labeled "Men" and "Women" in Taylor's cursive writing.  
  
"Please write your first and last name on the slip of paper and place it into the hat corresponding to your gender," Taylor said, showing the women the two hats, labeled "Men" and "Women" in his perfect cursive writing.  
  
"What exactly is this for, Taylor?" asked Lorelai, as she wrote "Lorelai Gilmore" on a slip and placed it in the "Women" hat.  
  
"You'll both see, now go grab yourselves a seat so that the people behind you can write their names down too," Taylor ordered, with a rather stern look imprinted on his face.  
  
"Okay, Taylor," Rory said after placing her slip into the "Women" hat.  
  
The girls sat down in a pair of rusty brown folding chairs near the center of the room, on the aisle. The room was about half full, considering they were about ten minutes early. Rory saw the lights in Luke's go dark through the window. The lights in the apartment were off too. That means Jess wasn't there. He was probably just out doing something that he also wouldn't tell her about, but maybe, just maybe, he would come. Rory didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but that was for Jess to determine.  
  
Sure enough, Jess dragged himself right behind Luke as he did his "linebacker shuffle" into the meeting.  
  
"No, Taylor, not again, no no no!" yelled Luke, after seeing the hats.  
  
"Now Luke, you see, this is not another festival that we've been doing for years. Nope it isn't. I decided to try something new this summer. Shake things up a bit, if you will. So if you please, would you write your first and last name on the slip of paper, and place it in the hat corresponding to your gender?"  
  
"Fine, whatever, Taylor," Luke responded, then he wrote his name on the paper and forcefully threw it into the hat. Then he walked away from Taylor and angrily headed down the aisle. Jess followed silently behind him.  
  
"Excuse me, young man," Taylor called after Jess, "You didn't write your name on the paper, and place it in the hat."  
  
"I don't really do festivals."  
  
"Sure you do. Now write down your name on the paper, and place it in the hat corresponding to your gender.  
  
"Um, uh, all right," Jess said and walked over to Taylor. Rory could tell that Jess would have found a way to back out of it, if he had thought of one. She had gotten really tired of Taylor's whole hat line too.  
  
The two men chose seats about two rows in front of Lorelai and Rory. Luke grunted, and Jess smirked at him. Rory couldn't help but giggle. She was super curious about what the new festival was going to be. She thought that it must have something to do with separate genders or something like that. Or maybe it would be a battle of the sexes thing, like that show on MTV. Whatever it was, she was very excited to find out.  
  
Taylor walked up to the podium and cleared his throat, so loudly that that everyone in the room whipped their heads around in one swift motion. "Attention, everyone. Let's let the meeting begin now. If you would all turn your attention towards me, I would be able to tell you all about Star's Hollow's new annual festival." Everyone now sat facing Taylor completely. "Everyone, the new Star's Hollow festival is,"  
  
"Oh, come on, Taylor, tell us already. I'm sure everyone would really like to know," Ms. Patty interrupted.  
  
"Well, Patty, if you would please stop interrupting me, maybe I would," Taylor snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought that you were over dramatizing it a little too much."  
  
"Any way," Taylor said turning back to the audience. "The new Star's Hollow festival will be Famous Historical Couples Day!"  
  
The crowd was speechless. Rory had no idea that that's what Taylor had been planning. But, it sounded fun, as long as she was paired with someone other than Kirk. She didn't know what it would be like if she got paired with Jess. But the probability of that happening was like 1%, so she figured that she didn't really have to worry unless that actually happened.  
  
"The festival will consist of both a man and a woman being paired together, randomly out of these hats. Both partners will dress up as their pair, and then the town will vote on which pair they would like to be named King and Queen of the festival. Then, the pair will give an expectance speech and lead fun and challenging activities with the theme being couples as King and Queen."  
  
A soft murmur fell over the audience. "Should we start the selection of couples then?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Oh, get on will it, Taylor," Babette called. "Besides, I want to be paired with Mr. Hunkola over there," she said, now looking at Jess.  
  
"Okay, then. I designed the couples. There will be some old famous ones and some rather more hip new ones as well." Rory giggled under her breath. The first couple will be Marc Anthony and Cleopatra. The man will be." Taylor reached into the hat, "Kirk."  
  
"Oh god, not me not me not me," whispered Lorelai.  
  
"And the woman will be Lorelai."  
  
"Shit," she murmured, "No matter who you get, you'll be better off than I am." Rory smiled.  
  
"The next couple is Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez." The crowd laughed at that. "The woman will be Patty." Taylor reached into the "Men" hat. "And Luke will be the man."  
  
"Ha," Lorelai laughed loudly. "Nope, Luke's worse off than me." Luke grunted loudly and mumbled something profane under his breath.  
  
Several couples passed. They were normally funny, but Rory was concerned about her partner. Neither her name, nor Jess's name had been called yet. Rory was sort of excited, but also scared, because if she were to be with Jess, she would obviously have to talk to him. And to her, that was scary. She didn't know what she would say." The next couple will be Romeo and Juliet," Taylor said, "The woman will be Rory." Rory was so nervous. The acrobats started to perform in her stomach again. "And the man will be Jess."  
  
Sorry, that was a bit predictable and it was sort of a transition chapter so bare with me, but it will be really really good later, I promise. There is going to be this crazy thing happening in the next chapter at the festival. It will be mainly from Jess's perspective. Then, chapter seven will be surprising and fun! Be excited and please please R/R. Until next chapter (which should be soon) -Carie 


	6. Preparing

Rating: PG-13, I guess this chapter is G, but my fic should probably have an over all rating of PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girl's if you thought I did, you have problems.  
  
Summary: Summary: What if Jess hadn't been able to go to California, what if there was something holding him back. (Literati)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so log to update. I was going to have this chapter be the festival too, but it got really long, and I decided that I would have to drag it out a little. Sorry. I thought that they should have some interaction before the festival. But I promise next chapter is the festival. Until next time- Carie  
  
Dedication: This is for Sara (DitzyChik), because she gave me the most awesome review and she is so nice. If you are like Sara, you will definitely get a dedication. And she is a great author too, do go check out her stuff. Thanks Sara!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
All of Star's Hollow poured out of the meeting hall. Rory and Lorelai walked home in silence until Rory made sure that no one could hear them.  
  
"Oh my god, mom," Rory breathed.  
  
"Rory, it's a good thing," Lorelai prompted. Although she had never been Jess's number one fan, she understood that her daughter had been the happiest she had ever been when she was with him. She could tell that they shared a deep connection.  
  
"Mom, this is Jess. Not just some town loser. This is Jess. I'm going to have to work on a project with him. We're gonna have to make a costume and. oh my gosh."  
  
"Babe, chill out it won't be so bad. This will give him an opportunity to make up with you. You never know. The world works in mysterious ways."  
  
"Maybe," Rory sighed.  
  
"Now let's got on to the more important subject. Kirk and me! Hello, my daughter. How am I going to survive?"  
  
"Remember. You could be Luke."  
  
"Yea, however bad Kirk may make this festival, Luke will never be able to be the same. See, Ror, you could be Luke. Now the Jess thing doesn't seem so bad does it?"  
  
"I guess not," Rory smiled.  
  
The two walked up the stairs to the Gilmore front porch and let themselves into the house. Rory decided to go to bed, and Lorelai told her that tomorrow she should meet with Jess, seeing as the festival is on Sunday, which is in three days. Rory agreed and after sometime, fell into a restless slumber.  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up to Lorelai shouting, "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo," in an incredibly sing-songy voice. "It has come the time for fair Juliet and her charmingly beautiful young mother to take part in a lavish feast of pancakes and coffee. Has it not?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Get you're rich, Shakespearean hiney out of bed. I want coffee."  
  
"Fine," Rory grunted. She slipped on some clothes and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Jess heard the bell above the diner door ring. It was her and her mother. of course. Although Jess, as he had reminded Taylor the night before, didn't do festivals, this one would have to be different. It seemed incredibly cliché, but the chance to work with Rory on something like this could clear everything up. Maybe he could tell her. Maybe he would, but she would finally be able to understand. He didn't know. His thoughts were just as bad at expressing emotions and he was.  
  
"I'll take it you two have come in for I nice tall mug of poison have you not?" Luke asked.  
  
"Did you really need to ask?" Rory replied.  
  
"So, Ben, where's J.Lo?" Lorelai asked as soon as he had handed them the steaming coffee.  
  
"She's making her costume." Luke coughed.  
  
"I'm sorry Luke, I'm not sure I caught that," Lorelai said.  
  
"She's making her costume." Luke whispered a little louder.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"She making her costume!" Luke yelled, causing the whole diner to start staring at him, "Happy?"  
  
"Yes, Lukey, thank you very much." Lorelai replied in a mock angelic little baby voice.  
  
"I don't see Kirk getting your measurements."  
  
"Thank god," replied Lorelai. And with that, the door of the diner swung open, and Kirk walked in as if on cue. Jess decided to listen in while pretending to wipe of and table that he had already done twice.  
  
"Lorelai, I really think we ought to start working on our costume for the festival," Kirk stated, "I've already sketched out some ideas, and mother would be happy to sew anything that we couldn't buy."  
  
"Okay, Kirk, let's go to the mall and you can show me those sketches on the way."  
  
"All right then, should we take your vehicle or mine?"  
  
"Mine's fine, let's go," said Lorelai. Lorelai and Kirk headed out the door. Lorelai looked over her shoulder and mouth the words, "I'm going to die," to Rory.  
  
Rory giggled. Jess smiled at that. He loved her laugh. "Hey, Rory." Jess spoke the first words in to weeks to her.  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we should get a head start on the project too," he said, sounding bashfully unlike himself.  
  
"Okay, do you want to come over to my house?"  
  
"Yea, sure, whatever," he said, regaining his masculine tone.  
  
"Okay cool, come over after your shift."  
  
"Okay, that should be like 3ish probably."  
  
"Cool, see ya then. I should probably get going, but I'll see you."  
  
"Okay, bye," she said, and then Rory walked out of the diner.  
  
Jess smiled. He was finally going to be able to see Rory. Not just some quick encounter in the diner, that would be abruptly interrupted by her mother, but they would get to spend real time together. So what if it was only because of a stupid project. He didn't care. He got to see Rory, and that was enough.  
  
"What are you so smiley about?" Luke grunted, "I've seen you wash that same table three times, don't think I haven't."  
  
"Oh, uh sorry about that."  
  
Jess walked over to another table and started wiping it.  
  
(At about 3)  
  
"Luke!" Jess called, "I gotta go."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, have fun."  
  
Jess left the diner and headed for the Gilmore house. Once he was there, trudged up walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Rory opened it a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." The two stood there for a minute, taking each other in for the first time in a while.  
  
"So, come in, unless you wanted to go to the mall or something to look for outfits or something like that."  
  
"Uh, well, I'm not sure that the mall sells the kinda stuff we're looking for."  
  
"Oh yea." Rory thought for a moment, " Hey, I'm sure Miss Patty has done something with that kind of clothes. We can just go over there and borrow them, then sew on a few changes to make it look like we put effort into it."  
  
"That works for me."  
* * *  
  
Rory and Jess walked to Miss Patty's. They didn't say very much, but each of them stole glances at each other once in a while. The approached Miss Patty's with caution. They heard the faint melody of "Jenny from the Block" most likely sung by Miss Patty. They slowly entered.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't see you there," Miss Patty squealed pulling a large piece of shiny green fabric out of Rory and Jess's view, "What brings you here darlings?"  
  
"Well," Rory started, "We need to make our costumes for the festival too, but we're both clueless about sewing, and we don't think that we can really buy the clothes that we're looking for. So we were wondering if we could maybe borrow a couple costumes that you had made for previous plays and then just tweak them a bit."  
  
"Well of course you can. Just go on in the back and dig around."  
  
"Thanks," Jess said flashing Miss Patty a half smile.  
  
"Jess come here!" Rory called, "It's perfect, come try it on."  
  
Jess smiled, she was finally talking to him again. That was the best thing he could have asked for.  
  
Next up, THE FESTIVAL! Please R/R! 


	7. Finally Out of the Margins

Rating: PG-13 for references to adult concepts and language (didn't that sound professional!) mainly towards the end when Jess is speaking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls if you thought I did, you have problems.  
  
Summary: Summary: What if Jess hadn't been able to go to California, what if there was something holding him back. (Literati) NEW EXCITING CHAPTER, IT IS NOT FILLER.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I had hoped, but I was a little preoccupied with a few major things, including watching the real show, cause Jess is back! Anyway, I hope you all like this and I will be sure not to make this fic not LIT, because I ONLY do lit. This chapter was super fun and hard to write so please enjoy and review.  
  
Dedication: This one is for X-identaty and coffeechick87. X-identaty gave me the marvelous idea for the end of this chapter. And coffeechick87 was the comedic relief with Miss Patty's costume. I love you guys and everyone else; please review and I'll dedicated to you too!  
  
Chapter 7:Finally Out of the Margins  
  
"Here, ye, here ye," Taylor called out to the crowd of Star's Hollow residents. He was dressed as King Henry II, and Gypsy, looking bored half to death, was dressed in a crinkled Eleanor of Aquitaine costume. "The time for voting has now begun! Please make your way over to the voting booth to vote for your favorite couple before two o' clock when we will count the ballots and declare a winner!"  
  
There were a few joyous shouts from the crowd, but not enough to convince an outside onlooker that they were at all excited.  
  
Jess and Rory walked over to Kirk and Lorelai who were in full costume, mostly made by Kirk's mother. "Nice spandex, lover boy," Lorelai teased Jess.  
  
"This was your daughters idea," he grumbled, looking down at his costume. It consisted of a decorated blue and red vest with puffy sleeves over a tight blue shirt, and puffy little red shorts over blue tights.  
  
"You bet it was," laughed Rory, who was dressed in a beautiful light pink flowing dress with gold trim. Her hair was pulled back in a low braid tied together with a tiny gold ribbon. "You look quite lovely, Miss Capulet," Lorelai complemented.  
  
"As do you," replied Rory looking at the gold beaded headpiece on Lorelai's head.  
  
"How do I look?" Kirk asked putting emphasis on the word I.  
  
"You look good too Kirk, I especially like that color on you."  
  
"Thank you, that was mother's idea," he said looking down at his red wine colored ensemble.  
  
They we're abruptly interrupted by Miss Patty, who had a tight grip of poor Luke's wrist. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and leatherjacket with his hair all big and gelled back. Rory assumed that he was trying to copy Ben Affleck in Gigli. He finally caught up with her, and his breath. "You look very nice, Miss Patty," smiled Lorelai, trying not to laugh. Miss Patty was dressed in the famous "green dress" with the plunging what could be called neckline, but really was nowhere near her neck, that Jennifer Lopez wore to the Oscar's one year. Jess winced and Rory pinched his hand, to make him stop, although, Rory agreed that Miss Patty should have chosen a less revealing outfit of J.Lo's.  
  
"Why thank you, sugar, you look quite wonderful yourself," Miss Patty beamed to Lorelai, "Oh, and you two look as cute as can be! What a perfect match you make" she said; now speaking to Rory and Jess. Rory smiled, although that was the overstatement of the year.  
  
"Thanks, Patty, we couldn't have been able to do it without you," Rory smiled.  
  
"Yeah," added Jess, only glancing quickly up at Miss Patty's face, being sure to avoid seeing too much, and then back down to his blue leather boots.  
  
"We better go vote," Rory said, and tugged on Jess's arm to make him come with her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem," she smiled looking into his deep chocolate eyes, then quickly snapping out of her trace she said, "Who do you think we should vote for?'  
  
"I say your mom and Kirk, I think that Luke would kick me out of the apartment if we voted for him and Miss Patty."  
  
"Yeah that wouldn't be good, so mom and Kirk it is, let's go get it over with," she said, grabbing Jess's hand and intertwining her fingers between his.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory could tell that Jess was nervous to be around her for so long. She was still angry with him, but something about him just made her stay around. She hated that she didn't know anything about why he was back. She hated that she couldn't read him like the many books he had filled with his thoughts. They knew more than see did. They could read beneath the scratched out words. She felt that that was the only way he had ever really opened up to her. In the margins of books.  
  
"You done yet," he called, waiting outside the voting curtain.  
  
"Uh huh," she said, pulling back the curtain, flashing Jess a flirtatious smile, "Wanna go check out the feast?" asked Rory symbolizing air quotes around the word feast with her fingers.  
  
"Sure." The two walked over to a long white table covered in food from every era. There was everything, and of course it was all cooked beautifully by Suki.  
  
"My, my, you two look absolutely great," greeted an incredibly bubbly Suki, who was dressed in a long brown wig and a black dress.  
  
"So do you, Suki, and the food is amazing too, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you today?"  
  
"Oh, that's okay, sweetie, it's because my partner isn't with me. Oh, Ashton!" she called.  
  
"What?" called a stumbling Dean who obviously hadn't shaved in a few days and was dressed in a pin-stripped suit and trucker hat to look like Ashton Kutcher to Suki's Demi Moore.  
  
"Now, you get it?" Suki asked.  
  
"You bet, hey Dean."  
  
"Hey, Rory, Jess," Dean said, nodding to Jess.  
  
"Mmm," Jess acknowledged Dean with a grunt.  
  
"We'll see you guys," Rory said, tugging Jess away as to not cause another version of the result of Kyle's party.  
  
Jess and Rory walked around for a little while. They soon bumped into Babette who was dressed in a fairy costume.  
  
"Mmm, mmm, mmm," squealed Babette, "Aren't we looking scrumptious today?"  
  
Jess winced at this, fifty plus year old women checking him out was not his favorite thing to think about.  
  
"Hi Babette," Rory smiled, trying to be polite.  
  
"Jackson, get over here!" sure enough Jackson appeared in a more masculine version of Babette's apparel.  
  
"Let me guess, Titania and Oberon of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, right?" Jess smirked.  
  
"You bet, doll, say, how'd you know that?"  
  
"I guess I do a bit of reading here and there," he smirked.  
  
"Well it was nice to see you guys," Jackson said, "let's go try some food cooked by my lovely wife, who I am being very faithful to. I love her very much and this means nothing, nothing at all. You all are my eye witnesses!"  
  
"We know Jackson, Suki doesn't mind, she's here with Dean too, Jackson!" Babette said following and calling after Jackson.  
  
"Now," Taylor called standing in the gazebo with Gypsy, looking even more bored, "if you would all turn your attention to me I would be able to announce the King and Queen of the festival."  
  
The crowd didn't move. "Listen up people, we are picking the people who are finally going to get me off of this awful stage. If you don't listen up I will have to start throwing things, starting with Taylor! And nobody wants to me knocked to the ground by Taylor in tights!" Gypsy screamed into the megaphone with her thick Spanish accent. That got everyone's attention right away.  
  
"Okay, people. I'm now going to announce the King and Queen of the festival," Taylor called again, "Your elected King and Queen are Rory and Jess as Romeo and Juliet." The crowd clapped wildly. Rory immediately thought that her mother had something to do with this, but when she got on stage the look on her horrified mother's face automatically dismissed that idea from her head. She was mortified. She never thought that they would win. They were probably the most unlikely couple, because they were the only ones who had any history. They were the only ones that had any problems. They hadn't prepared a speech, so Rory figured that she would just start off in some direction and Jess would wrap up whatever she had started, he was good at ending things.  
  
"Um," she started, "First of all, we would both like to thank you all for voting for us. This is a huge surprise, and honor, and since we didn't expect it, we don't have a speech prepared. Um, we really shouldn't be up here, I mean, you see, well um, uh, um." She paused and looked at Jess who had the most puzzled look on his face. "Well, you see we really aren't anything like Romeo and Juliet. We aren't open with each other we don't do anything like that. We don't recite poetic love poems to each other, because he doesn't do stuff like that. And, I know this guy would never kill himself for me. I mean, he left me without saying goodbye twice and I don't even know why he's back because he won't tell me! What do you think about that? Maybe its just because he's in trouble with some little bald guy in a suit that has big body guards and owes them money. How should I know? I mean really do you think that is worthy of being treated like royalty?"  
  
"God, Rory," Jess grabbed the microphone out of her hand and gave her the most hurt look she had ever seen. "Why, do you have to be like this? You want to know why I'm back, so I'll tell you, okay? I'm back because I have nowhere else to go. I went out to California to find my dad, because he I never got a chance to know him. I don't know what it's like to have a parent that loves me, so I thought I would see if I had one. My mom gave me away, because she cared more about getting drunk, high and laid than she did about me. But guess what? He didn't want me either!" Jess screamed staring Rory right in the deep sky blue eyes. He continued, "He had started a new life without me. He left me, Rory. Now he has a girlfriend and an eight-year-old girl to look after. He owns a hot dog stand down in Venice Beach! He wanted his new life, so much that he told me to leave. He couldn't afford me. He told me to go back to wherever I came from and leave him alone forever. He told me that he didn't care whatever the hell happened to me, as long as I didn't ever bother him again. I could have gone back to New York and live with my mom and whatever drug-addicted scum bag she's now sleeping with, but I decided to come here. Do you know why? It's because here is the only place where there are people that care about me like I care about them. I've got Luke who has been the world to me and the closest thing to a father I will ever have, and I hope I still have you." He paused and Rory saw that he was on the verge of tears, "And you know what? I probably would die for you, because, Rory Gilmore, I love you. I've always loved you. I'm sorry I didn't graduate. I'm sorry I couldn't take you to prom. I'm sorry for every second you have ever doubted my love for you. Every ounce of pain I have caused you. I'm sorry I left you without saying goodbye. But good-byes are really hard for me, Rory. I've never really had to say that to many to people I actually care about. To me, good-byes mean that I'll never see that person again. So I felt like if there was no closure, there would still be hope. I hate the fact that I had to keep this from you, but you live in a community where the whole town loves you. I mean, come on, this is why we are even standing up here. I've had tons of shit to deal with and you probably haven't even heard of half of the stuff I have been through. I can't change what I have done, but I can change what will happen in the future. So, Rory Gilmore, never, ever tell me that I don't love you. Because I do," Jess said, took a long deep breath and looked at the astonished audience who had their mouths and eyes wide open, and then back at Rory, and said a little more quietly "I just wish that you felt the same." And with that Jess stormed off the stage and ran into Luke's, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Rory ran off the stage after Jess. She bolted up the stairs to catch up with Jess. She tugged at the doorknob to Luke's. "Jess! Jess! Please!" she called. But it was no use, the door was locked. Rory turned around and leaned against the door. She slid down it, landing in a pink and gold heap on Luke's doorstep. She put her head in her hands and cried.  
  
*I hope you guys liked this. Please tell me what you think. Remember all will be well for Rory and Jess, but there are quite a few surprises up me sleeve, so stay tuned. I love you all and please review so that I will have ideas for me next chapter because I have a feeling that if I don't get reviews, the next chapter will take a while to update. Until next time, Carie 


	8. The Clash Goes Bang

Rating: PG-13, this one actually deserves that rating, although it will not go too far. (You'll see what I mean, just read it).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU!  
  
Summary: What If Jess couldn't go to California, what if there was something holding him back? (Literati) NEW EXCITING CHAPTER WITH SURPRISE ENDING!  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys. This is where one of the many surprises that I have thought up comes into play. It is very exciting and I think that you will all see what I mean. I had a difficult time writing this chapter, but I really hope that you enjoy it. I really like the title of this chapter more than the actual writing, but you will have to tell me what you think, ok? Thank you all so much, and please review. -Carie  
  
Dedication: This is for everyone who gave me a review longer than one word (you know who you are) for chapter 7. All of your reviews were so inspiring and thoughtful, although no one's really gave me any ideas for the next chapter, which you are about to read. I really need help with ideas for next chapter so please review your ideas to me, and the next chapter will be out faster than it would have been. I love you all! - Carie  
  
Chapter 8: The Clash Goes Bang  
  
"Damn it," Jess said to himself, lying on his back, on top of his flannel comforter. He played over the words in his head over and over. He couldn't believe that he had just poured out his soul in front of the whole town. He did not mean to hurt her. He didn't even really know he had, since he hadn't stayed to see her reaction. But he assumed that since she was one of those sensitive types, she was hurt. He knew that he had hurt her before anyway, but the way she just told the whole town about her feelings instead of telling him directly was just too much. He had no idea what to do to make things better. She had no reason to be mad at him anymore. He had told her everything that she wanted to know. It was her turn to come to him. No it wasn't, what was he thinking? It was his turn. That would show her how much he loved her. Incase she hadn't got the message yet. He decided that he would go over to her house and talk to her. Maybe pull one of those Romeo and Juliet tapping on the window things. Yeah, that's what he'd do.  
  
Jess rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. He'd go over to the Gilmore's around eight, he figured that that would give her enough time to register everything. He rolled back over to the other side and picked Oliver Twist up off of the floor. It reminded him of her. He traced the letters of the cover over and over again. He decided to read it for what seemed like the thousandth time. As his eyes glazed over the words, he drifted off to sleep. After a little while, he woke up and glanced at the clock again. It was seven fifty. He pulled a pair of jeans over the gray boxers he had been wearing with his black The Clash T- shirt. He decided to keep the T-shirt on, and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Were are you going?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'm just going for a walk, is that so wrong?"  
  
"No, just don't pick up and leave again."  
  
Jess just glared at him and headed out the door.  
  
"Just be careful with her!" Luke called after him, but Jess didn't hear.  
  
Jess turned the corner and walked down the street. It was a typical night in Star's Hollow. Everyone had already seemed to clean up the gazebo from the festival, and nobody was out and about the town. A few lights in buildings we on, but most businesses were practically empty. It was a beautiful night, the sky was a bright navy blue, and the stars twinkled brightly.  
  
When he finally reached the Gilmore residence he slowed down to look around. Only the light in Rory's room was on, so he figured that Lorelai was out, which was a good thing. Lorelai didn't like him, and she didn't like Rory's "innocence" being jeopardized, which she thought Jess would do. He figured that no matter what happened tonight, it would be better if Lorelai was as far away as possible.  
  
He crept over to the window and knocked on it lightly. He saw Rory climb out of her bed and squint out the window, trying to see who had woken her up. Her eyes were red and blotchy, making her look as though she had been crying. She walked over, dressed in her pink matching two piece pajamas. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
  
Rory opened the window, and immediately said, "Oh my gosh, Jess. What are you doing here? If you're here to tell me that you're leaving again, please don't leave me again. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to publicly humiliate you. I promise, I was just angry. And confused. And surprised. I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry. I don't blame you if you never forgive me. I don't expect you too. I mean..."  
  
She was interrupted by Jess's lips upon her own. Jess pulled himself through the window, never losing contact with Rory. Jess smiled at how uncomfortable they both were. Rory shut the window behind him, and let him lead her to her bed. They continued like this for a while, but were interrupted by Rory.  
  
"Jess, wait," she said as she pushed back on his chest, causing him to break away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said, moving in to kiss her again.  
  
"Jess, you're not mad at me? I screwed up so much, why are you not avoiding me? Or screaming at me? Or leaving again?"  
  
"Rory, I could never stay mad at you," he said, folding his hands in his lap and looked down at them, then again up at Rory. He continued, "Yeah, today I was really frustrated with you, but I could never stay mad at you. All the things I said today were true. I love you. I have always loved you, and the thing about saying goodbye, yeah, that's true too. I would never purposefully hurt you. I couldn't do it if I tried. And yes, I have had an incredibly hard life thus far, and it has caused me to do some really stupid shit. But believe me, I'm not mad at you. I can't be."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"And still you don't say anything" Jess grumbled, kind of annoyed that Rory had no response to him pouring his heart out.  
  
"I just don't understand, how you aren't hating me. I was such an idiot. I mean, I wish there was something that I could do to make it up to you."  
  
"Rory, I don't care what the stupid town thinks. You think that I actually care what Taylor Doose, Miss Patty, and Babette think?" he asked, laughing, but serious at the same time, " All I care is that you love me, even half as much as I love you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shhhhhhh."  
  
And with that, Jess kissed Rory like that one June day at Suki and Jackson's wedding. She pulled him down on top of her and he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. They kissed like that for a while. Jess broke away and pushed up on his arms, looking down at Rory. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He thought back on the conversation that they had just had. He had been so out of character. Who would have thought that Jess Mariano could be romantic and sappy? Oh, god. He smirked at the thought of it.  
  
"What?" Rory giggled.  
  
"Nothing." And then he kissed her again. She opened her lips allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. He ran his fingers through her silky chestnut hair, and down her back. She tilted her head back in order for him to lay warm kisses upon her porcelain-like neck.  
  
"By the way," Rory said, "I do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I do love you do," she beamed.  
  
"Oh, I hoped you would."  
  
They continued where they had left off, and soon, the situation began to look a lot like the one from Kyle's party. But this time, Rory didn't stop it. Jess had never been so nervous in his life. What was he supposed to do? Just go for it? He did have all of the necessary "equipment" with him, but was he really going to do it? He felt like one of those cartoon characters with the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other. He had thought about this moment countless times lying in his bed. He wanted this so badly. He kissed her passionately, and she smiled against his lips. Yeah, they both wanted this. And it was the perfect time, the perfect moment. He wanted this to be perfect. This was the first time he would do something like this with someone he actually cared about.  
  
Suddenly, Rory started to take control. She flipped him on his back and started undoing his belt. She lay soft, tender kisses all up and down his neck. Jess tried to ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach, and pulled up her light pink, lacy tank top. He kissed her collarbones and rubbed her back with his strong, callused hands. He kissed her lips hard and started whispering her name. She inched his The Clash T-shirt over his smooth abdomen, over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Jess could almost hear a bang as he watched it hit the floor. She kissed his stomach in quick, hungry spurts. Jess couldn't believe what she was doing. Rory, the innocent little virgin was trying to get in his pants. She clearly had no idea what she was doing. She started to pull off his jeans, and then pulled her pink polka-dotted pajama bottoms off of her hips and let them fall to the floor alongside Jess's T-shirt. Now he was lying against the bed board of his girlfriend/ex-girlfriend's bed, which was pressed up against a wall covered in Yale memorabilia, in nothing but his boxers. And there she was, crawling towards him in her bra and underwear. She put her hands on his chest and straddled him. He put his hands on her waist and she bent over and kissed him. A deep, longing kiss. She then slipped her fingers inside the elastic of his boxers. She pulled on it, and slid her fingers along the edges of it. Jess broke away.  
  
"Stop," Jess whispered. Rory continued, either ignoring him, or just not hearing. He repeated, "Rory, stop it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asked, as she pulled her fingers out of Jess's boxers. She was even more shocked than Jess had been when she started.  
  
"We...we can't...I can't do this," Jess said. He grabbed his clothes and threw them back on. And then started to climb back out the window.  
  
"But, Jess," Rory said on the verge of tears, "I thought... you said that... that... you told me that... you loved me."  
  
"I do love you, Rory."  
  
"Then why can't we do this?" She sobbed.  
  
"I just can't, right now, okay. You'll understand later. I just... I just... can't." Then he climbed out the window and shut it, leaving Rory to cry herself to sleep.  
  
*Don't worry Jess is not gone. Or leaving. You'll see why. I have something planned, but I don't think it is very good, not unlike the writing of this chapter (which I believe was terribly awful). So please if you have any reasons, PLEASE SHARE THEM WITH ME SO THAT I CAN WRITE THEM! Or just review, telling me how much you hated, or possibly didn't hate this chapter. Remember that this will definitely BE A LIT! And even if you hated this, at least tell me you like that title, which was probably better than the chapter. - Carie 


	9. Broody Hoodlum in the Bushes

Rating: PG-13, I don't know, I'm just guessing.  
  
Disclaimer: Two words: NOT MINE.  
  
Summary: What if Jess couldn't go to California, what if there was something holding him back. (Lorelai's pov for chapter 9)  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys. I am so sorry that this took so long but I had major writers block, and then all of a sudden this popped into my head. I hope you like it and I really hope that you review. Also, I was in DC (with no computer!) So, I'm really sorry and I hope that you all understand. And this is probably going to be OOC for Jess, but you'll see why, I hope it's okay anyway. Thank you all! - Carie  
  
Dedication: For all my friends from DC who I love and will never ever forget.  
  
Chapter 9: Broody Hoodlum in the Bushes  
  
Lorelai was coming back from Suki's house. It was pretty late, but she had told Rory that she wouldn't be home until late because she was visiting Davey. She walked up her front stairs but stopped to listen to a rustle that she heard in the bushes. She turned around and walked back down the stairs. She thought that it must have been a raccoon or something, but she spontaniously decided to be paranoid and investigate. She heard another noise and looked up just in time to see a certain dark haired boy duck into the bushes. "Who is that in my bushes?" she taunted, sort of making fun of Jess's failed escape, "Hmm, is it a certain broody hoodlum who hails from the dirty city up North? I wonder..."  
  
Jess stood up, "Fine, you got me, okay, now can I just go home?"  
  
"Okay..." she started as Jess turned to leave, but then Lorelai became suspiocious. "Actually, wait a minute."  
  
"Um... okay," he hesitated, as he turned back to face Lorelai and slid his hands half way into his jean pockets, sort of shrugging.  
  
"How come you didn't just use the door?" Lorelai asked suspiciously. She figured that something must have happened for him to slide out of Rory's window and crawl through the bushes. She wasn't really afraid of anything happening, she just wanted to see what he did and would do.  
  
"Um..." he said. She could tell that there was no reason to his madness.  
  
"Okay... whatever... you can go."  
  
Jess just sort of grunted, like he usually did, and turned back around to go. Lorelai continued up the stairs. She was about to slide the key into the door until she heard a faint whimpering. Her "mother radar", as she had named the feeling that she got when she knew Rory was upset, told her that something had definitely happened.  
  
"Jess!" she called, but he was too far away to hear. She ran down the steps and down the driveway. "Jess! Come back here for a second!"  
  
"Jesus, Lorelai, make up you're mind already," Jess smirked.  
  
"Jess, normally I would come up with an amazingly witty come back, but I'm serious." Jess's smirk melted. "What's going on, Jess?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said, sort of irritated.  
  
"Listen," she paused just in time to let Jess hear Rory's loudening sobs, "What is that from?"  
  
"I don't know, okay, maybe she's just stressed or something, I really don't know."  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
"Jess! Tell me why my baby girl is crying or I will personally bash your brain in!"  
  
"Lorelai!" he said, his mouth curling up into a tight scowl. Lorelai stared into his deep chocolate eyes. His face softened to show a hidden vulnerable little boy, "Okay, I'll spill."  
  
The two sat down in the middle of the Gilmore steps.  
  
"Well, you were at the festival today."  
  
Lorelai remembered. It had been a hard day for Jess. She could sort of predict that he was gonna spill everything again. It had been bottled up inside for so long. "Uh huh," she replied, not able to articulate what she had just thought.  
  
"And you know how much of a jerk I've been to the town, to Luke, to you, and especially to Rory."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But before this afternoon, nobody knew how sorry I am, because I am terrible at stuff like that. All the stuff I said was true, but I could bear to hear her say anything else, so I just took off. I guess I got that from Jimmy."  
  
"Jess, you don't have to be like Jimmy. You're better than that, at least Rory thinks so. But that doesn't explain why Rory is crying."  
  
"Lemme finish, will you? So I thought about it for a while and I realized that I needed to stop just running away from shit like this. I have always been such a coward and made up bullshit excuses to cover it up. But I can't do that anymore. Maybe I could do it to Liz or Jimmy, but not Rory. I needed to show her that I'm trying really hard. But it doesn't work. I just turn into a complete moron when it comes to emotions. So at like eight I came over here to try and fix things."  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch. It was 11:32 p.m. "Jess, you've been here for three and a half hours?"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not done. So I come over and knock on her window and she opens it and then I keep telling her how sorry I am and how much of an idiot I am and how much I love her. And then she starts rambling, like usual. But then we start to, you know. What people do sometimes and then..."  
  
"You guys didn't..."  
  
"No, just wait. So then she starts getting really weird, I mean, she was like somebody else. She started taking total control of the situation and I had no idea what to do or think or say. I just kind of lay there. She started going really fast and doing all this stuff that I didn't think she even knew about. Well, I guess she would from reading Jane Austin's stuff. And it was really scary for me because she totally just changed within a matter of like two seconds and it was crazy. So I just couldn't. I don't know what it was. I have never done anything like that. I always just kind of do it. But it was different. I mean I had protection and stuff, but I just couldn't do it. So I broke away and told her I had to go. I just couldn't do it. I don't even know what it was... I just... I... I didn't... I..."  
  
"Love her." Lorelai looked at Jess. His face was red and blotchy and his eyes were too. Lorelai had never imagined that she would see something like that. Big mysterious Jess was breaking down and crying before her own two eyes. This was the most she had ever heard him speak so much. He was always so closed and moody. But he just broke. Her daughter had broken him. He was in love for the first time and he had no clue what to do. She had been there before. Maybe the two of them had more in common than she thought. He was just like her. Lost, confused, rebellious. But something she lacked he had. Love. He was in love with her daughter.  
  
"Jess, you love Rory. You want it to be special. I wish that I could have been half as smart as you. Oh, Jess."  
  
He just sat there, with his head buried in his hands.  
  
"Jess, it's okay, you just need to tell everything that you just told me to Rory, everything. She'll understand. If she has any common sense she'll understand. If she's my daughter she'll understand."  
  
Just then the two heard a slamming noise, and the wails were silenced.  
  
* I know, I'm evil, so sorry. But please R/R and everything will turn out since I am a LIT idealist and it's gonna be all good, I swear. It's no where close to done so read read read. Love you. - Carie 


	10. Trouble in Paradise

Rating: PG-13, I don't know, I'm just guessing.  
  
Disclaimer: Two words: NOT MINE. I also DO NOT own the idea that I got from One Tree Hill. And I also do not own the song bye Stroke 9, although I have been in the room where they recorded their demo tape and had a real conversation with them!  
  
Summary: What if Jess couldn't go to California, what if there was something holding him back.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry that took forever and a year. Didn't mean for it to. Hope you like it. And if you want the chapter soon, r/r, it helps. Thanks a bunch. Carie  
  
Dedication: rorynjess4ever  
  
Chapter 10: Trouble in Paradise  
  
The way that you feel now It's cool as long as I know The way it's gonna be It's gonna take more Where we gonna go...  
  
Make it last for an hour We'll never feel this way again Make it all that you want And everything that I need Make it last make it last 'cause you're not making me Any promises, make it last Make the best of what you see  
  
-Stroke 9  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they heard the crash, Lorelai and Jess's heads whipped around to face a blotchy, red-faced, teary-eyed Rory. She was breathing heavily and struggling to keep her balance. Jess stood up and whispered, "Maybe I better go, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk away and began to. Lorelai crept up the stairs and walked though the door, assuming that Rory would follow suit. But she didn't. Instead she ran down the stairs and caught up with Jess. She walked silently behind him until they got to the bridge.  
  
They sat down and Jess began, "Look, Rory, I don't know how much of that you heard, but I meant all of it. I screw up... a lot, and you know that, but that was one thing that I just couldn't. I'm sorry if I hurt you or if you're done with my inconsistency or whatever. Nothing you could do would surprise me. You could yell at me, tell me that its not going to work out, try and blame it one yourself, or the one that I predict, and I would do, run away. I'm ready, just get it over with, because nothing you do could surprise me, I know how big of a..." Rory cut him off with a tender kiss. "Except that." He pulled her in closer and tangled his fingers into her chestnut hair. They stopped to take a breath and rested their foreheads on each other's.  
  
"It's okay, I get it. Just promise me... promise me you'll never leave again," she breathed, "ever."  
  
"I promise," he practically mouthed.  
  
"I just can't be mad at you anymore."  
  
"Okay," was all he could say.  
  
They kissed more passionately for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Oh yea, Jess," she whispered, "I love you too."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
The moment was magical. A soft breeze rustled the branches of the small trees above, and as a result, the pale pink summer blossoms fell of and sprinkled the pair in a curtain of petals. Jess looked up at Rory. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in the dark covered in the flowers. They seemed to make her glow, he thought to himself. The water was dusted in them as well and looked like a rolling meadow full of pink.  
  
Rory looked at her watch. It was 1:14. "You think we better go?" Rory asked picking a blossom out of Jess's hair and giggling.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," she kissed him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said as she got up. He looked back up at her, "always will."  
  
Rory blushed and then walked slowly back to her house. Jess watched her until she was hidden by the thick bushes, and made his way back to Luke's small apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
A few weeks went by, and life could not have been better for Rory and Jess. They spent all the time they could together. Discovering new book stores, exploring the streets of Hartford and many other things. It felt as though nothing could ever go wrong for the two of them.  
  
One day, when they were up in the apartment, Jess heard the phone ring.  
  
"Luke's busy right now, and he probably doesn't want to talk to you anyway, and guess what, neither do I," Jess answered and was about to hang up until he heard what was to come next.  
  
"Jess, wait, this is important," he heard a whimpering women's voice whisper. "Jess, it's Sasha, Jimmy's girlfriend."  
  
"Uhm."  
  
"Jess, I know that you really don't want to talk to me, but I wouldn't be calling unless it was really important."  
  
"What is it is than?"  
  
"Jess, Jimmy was in a motorcycle accident. He's in the hospital right now, and they are trying their hardest to help him make it, but the doctor says he probably won't last longer than this week. He was hit dead on by a moving car, and flew and landed on his chest. He now has some broken ribs, heart complications and a punctured lung. I know that you guys aren't really getting along, but he really regrets it and would really love to see you before he... well, he'd like to see you. It was sort of like his one last wish and it would mean a lot to him."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Please, Jess, do it for him. He really loves you; you're his son. I would mean so much to both of us. Please."  
  
"Okay, I'll come."  
  
"Thank you, Jess."  
  
"I'll see you soon." Then he hung up.  
  
"Who will you see soon?" Rory asked looking very confused.  
  
"I have to go to California."  
  
"No... no... this isn't happening. This isn't happening to us, not now. Jess, you promised me!"  
  
"Not forever, Rory, I just have to go for like a week."  
  
"Why, you have no reason to go. You told me he never wants to see you again. He doesn't love you, Jess. I love you!"  
  
"Rory, he's dying," Jess muttered as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Oh my god. Jess. I am so sorry."  
  
"He wants to see me. He wants to make things right before he dies. It's kinda like his last wish."  
  
"Oh god." Rory paused for a little while, leaving an incredibly awkward silence. "I'm coming," she concluded.  
  
"What? Rory, it's a like a two day train ride!"  
  
"You're not going unless I go."  
  
"Rory, I'll be back in like a week."  
  
"Jess, I'm coming, I don't care if you like it or not. I'm not going to loose you again."  
  
"Rory, I'm not going to be there for that long. I'll call everyday."  
  
"Do you not want me to come or something?"  
  
"Of course I do, Rory, I just don't want to put you through all of that for nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing! It's you!"  
  
"Fine, you can come, we'll catch the earliest train tomorrow. I'll go online tonight and figure out the times and crap like that. You just convince your mom to let you come. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Perfect," she squealed as she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm going to go pack. I'll call you when I'm done to see what time I should be over tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, Miss Agenda."  
  
"Shut up," She playfully hit him, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory bounced down the stairs. This was going to be so much fun. She felt bad that she felt that way, because Jess's dad was dying but she couldn't help it. With a few days alone with Jess, plenty was in store.  
  
* Hey guys. Hope you liked it. I'll try to crank out the next chapter ASAP... but do you all know what makes them come about 10 times faster? It's reviews!!!!! So please r/r I need you to! -Carie 


	11. Later Will Appreciate This

Rating: PG-13, I don't know, I'm just guessing.  
  
Disclaimer: It isn't mine. So you can't sue me, or kill me or blame me for its awfulness. Well I guess the awfulness part you can... just go easy on me.  
  
Summary: What if Jess couldn't go to California, what if there was something holding him back... but now in CHAPTER 11 he is, and Rory's coming with.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this might seem like a lame excuse, but I felt like I had nothing coming. I was so uninspired. That's y I took so long. I don't wanna do this, but if I don't start getting more helpful reviews I might start to take longer to write chapters and eventually stop the story because I'll b fresh out of em. I've got an over all idea, but I wanna hear what u guys want so place review. Its not that hard. I hope u like this chapter and keep in mind that I'm graduating soon and I'm really busy, so sorry.  
  
Dedication: michelle22, those reallys must have taken effort. I'm so glad that u like it  
  
Chapter 11: Later Will Appreciate This  
  
"Hey, mom," Rory started. She wasn't sure if Lorelai would be too happy with her going all the way across the country with Jess, but she had to go. Her mother could understand that, couldn't she?  
  
"Yeah, babe?"  
  
"Um, well," Lorelai looked at her with that "I know that I'm not going to like what you are going to tell me but I'll hear you out anyway" look. "Well, since it's summer and I really don't have very much time during the school year to go places... well I thought that maybe I could go somewhere for about a week, maybe."  
  
"What kind of trip is this, Rory?" Lorelai asked, though she really could already guess.  
  
"Well, I really want to go with Jess to California, and he wouldn't be going, except that his dad was in an accident and he needs to make up with Jess before he, well you know. And he really needs to go, and well, when Yale starts, I will hardly ever see him and I think that this would be really good for both of us. He needs the support and I really can't loose him again."  
  
"Well, I mean..."  
  
"Please, mom?"  
  
"Well..." The famous puppy dog pout glazed Rory's face, "Just call twice a day, okay?" "Oh my gosh, thank you mom!"  
  
"And stay safe, okay?"  
  
"I promise. Thank you so much mom!"  
  
"Call when you get there, okay?"  
  
"For sure."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mom. Have to pack."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai sadly watched her daughter disappear into her room.  
  
Rory dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Ugh." A scratchy voice murmured.  
  
"Hey, Luke, it's Rory."  
  
"Oh, hey, Rory, here he is."  
  
"Hey, Ror."  
  
"Hey, I'm all packed. What's the plan?"  
  
"Well, I've got something, but I don't know if you want me to wait for something better."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't get train tickets until Wednesday, but that would get us there too late. So I got us some bus tickets that leave tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock and that goes to Missouri and then we'd have to stay in a motel or something until the next morning. Because there is one leaving there at 9:30 which could get us to Venice Beach by Monday evening. But if you don't want to do that, then I'm sure I could find something else."  
  
"That sounds fine, great in fact. Should I meet you in the diner around 7?"  
  
"Yeah, sure sounds great. Be sure to pack some lighter clothes, and I guess a bathing suit or two, you know it gets pretty hot over there this time of year."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Dad."  
  
"Shut up, I'll see you in the diner around 7, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, good night, I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Rory hung up she smiled to herself. She couldn't be happier. She was spending a week or so alone with Jess and there were endless possibilities of what could happen. She wanted to meet his dad too, even if he wouldn't be around for very long. The bottom line was, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, she had too much to think about.  
  
Directly upstairs from the younger of the Gilmore girls, was a less cheery one. Lorelai knew that there wasn't too much to worry about. She trusted Rory, but something she had said made her feel rotten inside. She repeated it to herself in her head, "and well, when Yale starts, I will hardly ever see him and I think that this would be really good." She understood that, but then it hit her: she wouldn't be seeing much of Rory in the fall either. Was Rory choosing Jess over her? She knew that that would never happen, but still, she wondered if Rory had meant anything by that. She would be lying if she said she weren't feeling uneasy about this trip, but what could she do? Nothing. And she pretty much trusted that she didn't need to.  
  
At 6:57 am, Rory walked into the diner with a duffel bag filled to the brim with clothes and a couple books. Jess's, which sat on the counter, looked a little lighter.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Jess asked.  
  
"Starving, but aside from that, I'm good to go."  
  
"Well, what can I get you then?"  
  
"Um... pancakes and bacon, coffee too of course."  
  
"Sounds good, you want to bring burgers and fries to go?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sounds good to me."  
  
"Coming right up then." Jess smirked as he ripped of the sheet and clipped it to the kitchen window. He came back a few minutes later with a mug of coffee and a tall silver thermos.  
  
"For you, and for later."  
  
"Oooooo yummy, later will appreciate this!"  
  
"Tell later it's welcome."  
  
After the two ate, they stuffed the thermos and Styrofoam boxes into Jess's bag, seeing as Rory's had no room. Jess ran upstairs to grab the tickets and the money he had been saving, plus the small donation that Luke had chipped in with. The said goodbye to Luke (Rory had already had a long goodbye with Lorelai) and then headed over to the bus stop. They sat on the bench and each took out a book.  
  
"This is going to be fun isn't it?" Rory said as she leaned her head on Jess's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, another adventure to put on the list."  
  
"I'm excited."  
  
"Me too," Jess whispers as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Hey guys, hope u liked it. Please review. Please please do. Thanks I luv you all. 


	12. Miss Dorothy Gilmore

Rating: PG-13, I don't know, I'm just guessing.

Disclaimer: Wait... haven't I told u already?

Summary: What if Jess couldn't go to California, what if there was something holding him back... but now in CHAPTER 12 he is, and Rory's coming with.

Author's Note: I abandoned the story, but I'm bored, so I guess now its not abandoned any more. Maybe if a get enough reviews (cough cough) I'll actually continue writing and take less than 4 months to update. Kapish? Also, all the time's are approximations, don't kill me 4 not knowing how long a bus ride from CT to MO is.

Dedication: Poodernite, I didn't even keep in mind how Jess might be feeling. That is so important, thank you so much for reminding me. I hope you like this. Also, miarae, ur review was very nice, lots of good stuff.

Chapter 12:Miss Dorothy Gilmore

At 8:02, a large white bus pulled up at the Star's Hollow stop. Rory sat up and elbowed Jess in the rib. "Look, look, Jess it's here, look!"

"Yes, Rory, I can see that," he replied, trying to be enthusiastic.

They climbed up the steps of the bus and walked down the aisle, trying to find some nice seats. Rory thought the bus resembled a plane a little bit, with large carpeted seats with tray tables included. They chose a pair of seats towards the middle, in order to be far enough from the driver, but also plenty far away from the on-board bathroom. They shoved their bags under the seats in front of them and sat back. Rory sat next to the window and immediately pressed her nose up to the window. Jess smirked at her childish behavior.

"Ror, we haven't even moved yet."

"I know, but it looks so different from inside here."

"It does?"

"Well... sure. I mean, its seems so distant from inside here. Like just another stop. I feel so disconnected."

"But, you do realize that you were just standing outside there, right?"

Rory looked up at him in disbelief. How couldn't he see that? She felt like Dorothy Gale trying to explain why she wants to go over the rainbow to Aunt Em. "Never mind," she breathed. The bus started up again and they were off. Jess took out a book that had had its cover torn off. He nudged Rory and tried to hand it to her. She looked at him and then back out the window.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? Yeah, I'm okay."

"You don't seem okay"

"I'm fine Jess!"

"Well... you don't seem fine"

"It's just that, I mean, I am so incredibly excited about this. I mean a week away, just us. This is really cool. It just seems like you're not excited. Or, well at least not as much as I am. I mean, aren't you at all?"

Jess sighed and took Rory's hands in his. "Rory, you've got to understand. I'm excited that we're going to be together, but that's not the reason we're going in the first place, remember? The reason we're even going is my dad. It's not exactly something to be happy about, don't you think?"

Rory's eyes glazed over. Jess was being so mature, so calm about this, and there she was being completely not supportive and conceited. She felt awful. She had totally disregarded his feelings. "Jess, I am so sorry."

"No, it's okay, Ror."

"No, it's not, I feel terrible."

"Don't, I understand."

Rory leaned against him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

All Jess said was, "Okay."

Rory pulled out the tall silver thermos and opened it. They took turns taking sips of coffee, Rory's were always longer than Jess's. Then they just sat. In utter stillness. Just enjoying each other's company.

Rory closed the thermos and tucked it into Jess's bag. Then cuddled into Jess a little more, finding warmth in the overly air-conditioned bus. Soon, the two had drifted to sleep.

"All getting off is St. Louis, Missouri, this your last call!" the driver's voice bellowed.

"Jess, that's us, get up!"

"What?" he replied kind of fuzzily.

"We gotta go, now!"

"Oh." He responded rather nonchalantly. He grabbed his back, as Rory did as well, and they exited the bus.

"So... this is Missouri" Rory said, looking around.

"Welcome to the Midwest" Jess said grabbing Rory's arm.

"Should we try to find a place to stay?" Rory suggested, as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Ok."

They walked around a ways until Jess spotted a "Comfort Inn" motel. "Well, it's no Hilton, but it looks alright at least for one night, and it doesn't look like it will cost us much of our budget."

"Look's perfect."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go check it out."

"Ok."

The two walked into the pastel colored lobby. Jess looked around. There was a floral print on the walls that made the place look happier than it really was. The lady at the front desk had her dirty blond hair in a tight French twist and square framed glasses on the tip of her nose. She looked to be about Lorelai's age. She looked up from her computer at them, adjusting her glasses back to aid her large hazel eyes. "Hi, I'm Donna, welcome to the Comfort Inn," she said, extending a hand out to Jess. Jess took it and shook it gently. It was very cold, but her smile made her appear warm and friendly.

"I'm Jess."

"So, Jess, what may I help you with?"

"How much is a room for one night?" he asked, not specifying whether the room should have too beds or one.

"Well, that depends if you'd like one with one or two beds."

"Damn it," Jess thought to himself, she did ask. He remembered back to the night of Kyle's party. He didn't want another scene like that. However, he did like the thought of being close to Rory, and if it was a lot cheaper it did make a lot more sense.

"Well what's the difference?" he asked.

"Let's see, hmm, two beds is $120 and one is $90."

Jess looked at Rory for help. "Tw..."

"One." Rory interrupted.

Jess looked at her, very confused.

"What? We'll save $30. More money for coffee."

"I guess one than." Jess told Donna, still a little confused.

"One it is," she smiled, "Here is your room key and if you have any questions feel free to use the front desk call button on your in room telephone."

"Thank you." Rory and Jess said in unison as they turned to head to their room.

Rory and Jess walked out the door and found room 14 in a row of identical turquoise doors. "This is it," Jess said as Rory grabbed the key and shoved it in the hole. She opened it to a beige colored room with a queen-sized bed covered in a forest green down comforter and a cabinet complete with a TV.

"It's perfect!" Rory squealed as she hopped onto the bed, "It's just wonderful."

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"And the bathroom... it has a tub!" she said poking her head out of the bathroom, which she had ran inside.

"I know."

"It's great!"

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I have an idea!"

"What's that?"

"Lets go to the vending machine and pig out on candy and chips for dinner... and we can eat on the giant bed!" she squealed as she rolled around on it.

"Are you high?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm just excited," she answered, a little hurt.

"I know that, I'm just kidding."

"Ok. Us. Vending machine. Now!"

"Ok, ok," Jess panted and she pulled him out the door.

With arms full of Doritos, ruffles, pop tarts, snickers, Reese's, starbursts, M&Ms, skittles and a few other things, the two headed back into the room and sprawled out on the bed with their booty. They ate and talked and laughed until they ended up on their backs gasping for air. They shared excerpts from books and debated them. They just did normal Rory and Jess stuff. She liked the idea that they had "stuff". It was comforting.

"I'm tired," Rory sighed.

"Same."

"I'm gonna get changed," she said as she grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. Jess of course was a little disappointed by the move, but he got up and started cleaning off the bed. He stripped down to his T-shirt and boxers and got in bed. Now, all he had to do was wait for her to come out of the bathroom...

I know I know, cliffhanger! Oh well. You'll just have to review and convince me to continue now won't u. muahahahahaha I'm evil. O well. Hope u liked it. Place r/r. I will love u 4ever if u do.


	13. Instantly Awaken My Imagination

Rating: PG-13/R... yes... I upped it... just read on... its kinda obvious y.

Disclaimer: 3 words... IT'S NOT MINE!

Summary: What if Jess couldn't go to California, what if there was something holding him back... but now in CHAPTER 13 he is, and Rory's coming with... we left the two in the motel room in St. Louis...

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again. Before you start stoning me to death, let me just say that I am very sorry that this took forever to update... again. I've been very very busy and uninspired. Now I have a general direction of where this is going, but I NEED some help, if u has ANY small suggestions please review with them! The fate of this fic is in your hands! I kid you not! So... bottom line its... REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I love you all! Also, the song I use is by the best band ever, Stroke 9. Their new album comes out November 9th and it is called "All In". Please check them out at . Love you!

Dedication: To rorynjess4ever, miarae, and Mel. K, just because their reviews helped me out... at least more than others. Also, to Veronica because she is cool (I'm guessing). And mostly to the one who inspired me that none of you know, and he'll never see this so it really doesn't matter if I write this or not.

Chapter 13: Instantly Awaken My Imagination

"You instantly awaken my imagination,

Old fashioned infatuation.

I can be anything that you want me to be

And you can have me in every position that you dreamed.

I know you've got a wild streak,

You're a freak

You're alone in your bed with graphic images in your head.

Let me do what I want to do with you,

Let me tie you down,

Pick you up and flip you all around,

Let me tell you how sexy you are,

As I'm going down on you in the car

If feeling this good is a sin,

Then let's do it all over again."

- "Do It Again" by Stroke 9

After a few minutes, Rory emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a pastel pink camisole and baby blue pajama pants with fuzzy brown teddy bears on them. Yes, she felt a little childish, but it didn't really matter to her. She knew Jess didn't mind. She smiled at him from the doorway. He looked up from his book and smiled. She slowly took a few steps towards the bed.

"Rory..." he breathed, barely audible.

"Shhhh" she whispered. Now she was on the bed. Slowly inching towards him.

"Your sure this is what you want?"

"Positive."

"Promise?"

"Well do you have..."

"Yea, I've got it," he interrupted.

"Than I'm sure."

"I just want it to be..."

"It will be," she replied simply.

She loved that they could pick up each other's sentences. She kissed him softly. He leaned his head back and breathed in slowly. By now, Rory was straddling his out stretched legs on top of the covers. She bent over and kissed him again, this time a bit more forcefully. She leaned her head back, which Jess promptly followed by placing soft, hair raising kisses down her neck, only to find his way back to her lips. They broke away for a moment, only for Rory to climb underneath the covers, the separator, the boundary. As soon as she did, the two continued. Jess started to push up Rory's shirt. He pushed it, slowly over the soft, delicate porcelain skin. His hands were rough, but gentle. Rory's hands started on the lowest part of his abdomen, slowly sliding up and out until she couldn't go any further without removing his shirt, which she proceeded to do.

It hit the floor, but this time, Jess didn't notice. It didn't feel wrong, as it had last time, in fact nothing could not have been more right. Rory let Jess pull the thin, sheer fabric over her head and fall next to his t-shirt. Rory now lay flat on her back. Jess laid soft, tender kisses, starting with her shoulder. He worked his way down her collarbone, leaving nothing unnoticed. He brushed his lips against the soft, untouched skin above her breasts. She left out a soft moan. Rory pulled off her flannel pants and flung them to the floor. Jess looked up at Rory's face. She smiled at him. He had never been more content. He wanted more. Rory pulled his face up and kissed him hard. It was a longing, passionate kiss.

Now Rory was on top. He slid a finger into the elastic of Jess's boxers. She gently tugged at them, silently begging. Instead of telling her to stop, as he had before, Jess took her hands and guided them down, slowly helping her remove the garment. He flipped her over and placed his hands on her hips. He slid them down, finally removing the last barrier between them. Jess reached down into his bag and pulled out the condom. He carefully protected himself.

"Ready?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted. He needed her to feel no regrets.

"Ready," she smiled. She was glowing. Her long hair in a wave around her as she lay on the pillows. He slowly entered, joining their bodies. Rory felt a warm sensation flow through her body. With every gentle thrust the feeling became stronger. It was over-whelming to her. It was not painful, per say, it was just so foreign to her. She tried to contain her voice, but it was too much. She let out a hard moan.

"Jess!" she cried.

"Oh, Rory," he replied. He was concerned. It felt so good, but he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted this to be right for her, almost more than for him.

"No, don't stop," she moaned. So, he continued.

The next morning, Rory woke up in Jess's arms. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 7:00. She never woke up this early, but the warm breathing on the back of her neck caused her to open her eyes. They still had two and a half hours until they had to catch their bus. She reached for the alarm and set it for 8:15, then rolled over to face Jess. She lightly kissed the tip of his nose, which caused him to stir. He opened an eye. "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, its fine," he whispered back, kissing her forehead. Rory smiled. This was heaven, it had to be.

See above Author's note 


End file.
